


Dev's prostitution

by Kiwirisa22



Category: Lmao yes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Katey's work, M/M, Multi, Other, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwirisa22/pseuds/Kiwirisa22
Summary: Dev being dev and more





	Dev's prostitution

dev was walking down the street and suddenly sees gabe serenading. it made dev cum in his pants. gabe noticed devs frustrating ass and asked if he could help dev cleaning the mess he made. suddenly dev 2.0 slides in, slaps gabe with a dildo and went with dev to a strip club. meanwhile their son connor was being a thotty thot " scrubbing the floor "


End file.
